The Paladin-DragonLord of Thedas
by TheDudeMan400
Summary: He Lost his family once because of the Templars and would be damned if lost them again to the Darkspawn. The long lost son of Malcom and Leandra Hawke returns as the Paladin-DragonLord. Pairings are HawkexMerrill, BethanyxAnders and CarverxLeliana
1. Memories of a Lost Hawke

Disclaimer: nothing in this fanfiction belong to me; Dragonage and Dragonfable are owned by Bioware and Artix Entertainment respectively

This Happens between book 1 and book 2 after defeating the Super Mega Ultra Doom Dracolich before the Rift War

* * *

After another eventful day of adventuring, twenty four year old Garrett Hawke "The Paladin-DragonLord" was sitting on the edge of Sir Noob's cliff gazing over the horizon, soaking in the tranquil nature of the forest around him.

Garrett was fully armored in his signature silver and white DragonLord armor, his chain cloak of swaying slightly from the breeze, his hood drawn back revealing messy black hair, soft amber brown eyes and red war paint across the ridge oh his nose. (AN: Male Default Hawke minus the beard.) His was blade The Ultimate Brand of Glory stuck into the ground never too far away from his reach.

He began to gently stroke prone form of his albino scaled partnered dragon, Draco's sleeping from beside him as he reflected on everything he had experienced up this point.

He remembered from his first meeting with priestess Celestia, the time he realized his destiny as a Dragon Lord, his journey to find the legendary elemental orbs, and finally his battle against the full darkness.

He began to delve further into his memories, unlike other who were born on lore, he was born in a distant land known as Thedas in the country of Ferelden, he could recall clearly the day he left Ferelden behind… his family behind…

_Flashback_

_He was sixteen at the time and he was teaching his ten year old younger brother Carver how to properly wield a blade, out by small clearing near Lothering his home village. Their father was there supervising of course._

_"Keep your posture and raise your guard Carver" he instructed, "Good now swing" Carver did as he was instructed and swung his sword but, his grip was loose and blade flew out of his hands._

_"You are such butterfingers Carver!" his younger sister and Carver's twin, Bethany teased. She was watching them alongside their father just waiting to poke fun at Carver._

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too!"_

_The twin's childish are argument quickly escalated in a fight. Their father sighed then moved in attempting to stop them from tearing out each other's throats. But before their father could intervene something happened that shocked everybody, Carver's hair had burst into flames._

_Their father was horrified, his worse fear had been realized, one of his children, his little girl no less, had inherited his curse, the curse of magic._

_The flames on Carver hair were quickly doused with only a few hairs singed, their father tried to comfort a now traumatized Bethany now afraid of herself, afraid of the power she wielded._

_It was unfortunate that Bethany's power surfaced at that moment for there was nearby patrol of Templars, mage hunters; they sensed Bethany's pulse of accidental magic and immediately came to investigate. Their footsteps alerted us of their presence; their father quickly instructed them to hide while he tries to defuse the situation._

_He quickly led his siblings behind a large boulder, trying to keep as quiet as possible. When the Templars arrived they immediately interrogated their father. he had known that his father had everything under his control._

_However, he also knew that if they found out that his father was an apostate, a mage free from the Circle of Magi they would execute him and if his father failed to persuade them to leave they would find Bethany and take her away to circle._

_Now that Bethany had unlocked her magical abilities, she needed their father now more than ever_

_His father had once told him that family is the most important thing anyone can have. At that moment his family was in danger and he would be damned if he allowed the Templars to do as they pleased to his family._

_Without thinking he got up from his position and fished out a Combustion Grenade from his satchel. He was interrupted when Carver grasped his arm._

_"Brother what are you doing?" Carver whispered._

_"Stay here and protect Bethany I have a plan" he instructed, he knew his plan would perhaps be the last plan he'd ever make._

_Convincing Carver to released his grasp on his arm. He then proceeded to carefully maneuver around the tree and positioned himself behind the Templars line of sight. Taking in a deep breath before chucking the grenade and screamed out._

_"Fireball!" The flask broke and the moment the aqueous solution mixed with the oxygen in the air the chemical reaction was instantaneous the ground beneath the Templars bursts into flames._

_"Catch me if can Templar scum!" He taunted before dashing off. He could hear the Templars screaming at him, chasing after him, his heart raced as adrenaline pump through his veins. His training as a warrior may have bolstered his physique and athleticism but he could not compare to the years of training of his pursuers._

_His relentless pursuers grew nearer and nearer, He knew that he might not be able to lose his pursers but at that moment all that mattered was that he had to lead the Templars away from his family._

_The chase seemed endless he didn't know how long the Templars have been pursing him, but the adrenaline he had felt had left him, his breath was ragged and his muscles ached and his body felt like lead. The chase soon ended near at the edge of a ravine, he was cornered._

_"Nowhere to run mage"! One of the Templars sneered._

_He pulled out his long sword for a final stand, he knew he had no chance of winning he may have been a genius when came to swordplay but he would not be able to stand against three fully trained Templars._

_Grasping his blade in both hands and continuing the charade, he yelled out, "Don't underestimate me Templars I have more than magic at disposal" If he was going to die then would die a warrior death._

_With a war cry He charged at the nearest Templar he saw. He swung his long sword with great force towards the Templar. Their swords clashed with a resounding clang. The sheer force of the clashing swords staggered him back._

_Garret saw one of the Templar charging at him, so he quickly tries to parry the attack, but he failed to notice another Templar preparing to strike him down. He felt the sharp pain of the slash strike deep into his exposed back._

_His breath was ragged; he knew he couldn't last any longer; his arms were already too tired to lift his own blade. With the last of his strength he charged with his blade for one last strike; his and the Templar's sword clashed once more. Garret's blade snapped in two._

_His vision already began to blur; he barely see the opponent. He could feel a sharp pain as one of the Templar thrust their sword through his abdomen. He could feel death begin to take him; his last sight that day was the sneer on the Templars faces as they proceeded to kick him down into the ravine._

_As his consciousness began to fade he began having hallucination he saw the Black City draw closer but before he reached it a beautiful white deer carried him away. that was the last thing he remembered before darkness overtook him. He never expected to regain consciousness ever again, but he did found that his wounds have been tended to; apparently was found in Oaklore's forests by an old retired Paladin who nursed him back to health._

_He soon learned he was no longer on Thedas but in place called Lore; perhaps the Maker, the Creators or whatever divine being took pity on him a gave him another chance at life. And he would not squander it; he'd miss family but he took pleasure in knowing that they're safe._

_When the old Paladin had told him about what Lore was like, saying that He was culture shocked was an understatement. He learned the here in lore Griffins weren't extinct, Mages were free of the circle and everyone could use magic if they were disciplined enough. Garret had begged the old Paladin to train him in the art of the sword and magic and he agreed_

_He spent the next half a decade honing his skills in the art of the blade and magical prowess; at the age of eighteen he was inducted into the Paladin Order. He served as a severed as a holy Paladin until the Undead Invasion two years after his joining, after that he began to the answered the call for adventure and the rest was history._

_End Flashback_

The sun was now setting beyond the horizon giving the sky a beautiful shade of orange. Garrett drew in a deep breath of fresh air; carefully cradling the young sleeping dragon he set off on his way home in Falconreach.

Unaware to him a malevolent entity watched him from the shadows.

* * *

In dark dimly lit chamber a DoomKnight sat on his throne of pure obsidian eyeing the crystal ball in front of him. The crystal ball showed an image of Garrett walking back to Falconreach.

**"Is he the one, my Lord?"** A seductive voice said behind the DoomKnight. The voice belonged to woman dressed in Shadow Mage robes the neck of her robes were wide showing off her ample breasts.

**"Yes." **The Doomknight gave a one word answer never tearing his eyes from the crystal ball

**"If I may ask, what's so special about this one?" **The Seductress asked. She recognized him as one of the ones that fell through the cracks and escaped the Black City. Her lord was never truly bother by the ones who escaped.

**"He has what should have been mine" **The ball zoomed into the sleeping albino dragon in Garrett's arms.

**"The Dragon prophesied to destroy the world, I was meant to control and it was meant to do my bidding as my strongest Archdemon!" **The ball showed an image of demonic black dragon torching the world ablaze.

**"Then that blasted hero defied destiny and changed it" **The ball now showed white angelic dragon shielding people with it's white feathered wings.

**"That's not the only reason is it my lord?"** Seductress asked fingering the edges of the DoomKnight's wolf like helmet.

**"No, I may be all powerful but I am not stupid enough to let arrogance blind me. This Garrett Hawke might actually be able to defeat me at the rate he is growing he is what stops me from taking over this world" **The crystal ball now showing all of Garrett's accomplishment within the span a single year.

**"Then we get rid of him, he may have allies in this world, but what of the world he left behind. Let us see how he fairs in a world we rule." **Taking off the DoomKnight's helmet and leaned in for a french kiss before replacing the helmet.

**"Now I remember why I married you, my dear Andraste you are so very wicked" **The Doomknight chuckled

**"Are you sure it's not because I'm great in bed, my beloved Fen'Harel?" **Andraste giggled.

**"Definitely that too" **The Doomknight said as Andraste led him away into their private chambers.

* * *

And Done, oh wait almost forgot Character Stats

Name: Garrett Hawke

Class: Dragon Lord

Weapon of Choice: Ultimate Brand of Glory

Age: Twenty-Four

Gender: Male

Level: 80

Endurance: 200

Wisdom: 95

Strength: 100

Now it's done.

Okay as my track record is horrible as I never really finish my fanfictions, I need all the help I can get. Constructive criticsim needed also feel free to send me ideas hell write part of it too while your at it.

Also on another note All my other fanfictions are dead and are up for adoption.


	2. Battle in Land of Dreams

Disclaimer: nothing in this fanfiction belong to me; Dragonage and Dragonfable are owned by Bioware and Artix Entertainment respectively

* * *

In Falconreach late at night Garrett and Draco were sleeping peacefully in their small cot. Hawke was sleeping in a soft white mattress while Draco was sleeping soundly on his hammock layer with hay. The only sounds were the soft chirps of crickets, the occasional hoot of an owl and flowing sounds of the nearby creek.

Knock!

Knock!

Knock!

Garrett's eyes snapped open to the loud banging of his door. He massaged the ridge of nose, if there was anything he hated it would have to be woken in the middle of the bloody night. To him sleep was one of those rare luxuries that he could get only once in a while, most times he would be fighting to keep those close to him safe from harm nearly 24 hours a day and this was his first time sleeping in his own house in months.

"**Who is it Garrett?"** Draco yawned sleepily and rubbed his eyes with his paw, hearing the persistent knocking at the door.

"I don't know but they better have damn good reason for waking up in 3'Oclock in the morning!" Garrett grumble definitely peeved. Normally he would more open and friendly but to interrupt his first good sleep months, it goes without saying Garrett Hawke was definitely not in a good mood.

The knocking persisted still. "Alright, alright I'm coming!" Garret opened his door revealing Ash, the sixteen year old arch knight in training, "What is it." He groaned wearily reigning in his frustration, he knew better than to take his anger out on children.

"Cysero sent me to get you, he said it was urgent." Ash said out of breath from all that running.

He and Cysero were on relatively good terms but if he took it as an excuse to call him this early in the morning he had another thing coming to him.

Wondering what was so important that Cysero needed him to be woken up in the middle night, although he already had a sneaking suspicion that it was either about Cysero's dirty laundry trying take over Falconreach or about where his left sock was.

"Draco where heading out." Garret informed

"**Where are we going" **Draco asked

"To stop Cysero from blowing up Falconreach or something late that." Garret answered

He told Ash to return home before heading to his armor closet and equipping his DragonLord Armor. He draped his cloak around his armor and pulled his hood up over his head, he took one last glance at his soft bed and let out an exhausted sigh before taking his rucksack and heading out with Draco.

* * *

Knocking on Cysero's Shop's door, Garret tapped his foot impatiently waiting for Cysero to open it. After a few seconds of waiting, Cysero opened the door and greeted him.

"Hey what's up Garrett here to return my five gold?" Cysero asked with his ever permanent mad grin.

"You know exactly why I'm here, you call me remember, now what was so important that you needed me up at 3 in the goddamned morning!" Garrett yelled

"**Please excuse my partner he's rather grumpy when he doesn't get his beauty sleep" **Draco said as Hawke glared at the infant dragonling.

"Ah, well you see… a few days ago I found as schematic for alternate dimensional teleporterinator and I just had to make it." Cysero said indicated the giant snow globe, it had emerald tinted glass and inside it was a single chair with a seatbelt.

"And you want me to test it." Garret finished cutting to the chase.

"Exactly" Cysero confirmed

"And what makes you think I'll actually go through with this?" Garrett asked

"I'll tell you where your left sock is." Cysero said providing an incentive.

The next thing Garrett knew he was strapped into the chair with Draco perched on top of his head.

"Alright you two keep your hands and feet inside the globe at all times" Cysero laughed as he lowered the glass dome on to the platform.

"I swear if this kills us, I will come back as DeathKnight and **KICK YOUR ASS**" Garrett threatened

"Don't worry, I built it myself remember" Cysero assured initializing the contraption

**Initializing in T-30 seconds**

**29…**

**28…**

"That's what I'm worried about." Garrett said, and then the thought struck him, "Hey Cysero how am I supposed to get back!"

**16…**

**15…**

"Hmm… I don't know, didn't really think that far, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Cysero said rubbing the back of his neck

**8…**

**7…**

**6…**

"What? Quick stop this thing!" Garrett yelled panicked he began struggling to unbind the seatbelt restrain.

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**Bye-bye!**

In an instant both Garrett and Draco were demolecularized leaving an empty chair.

"Opps…" Cysero said

* * *

The next thing Garrett knew was that he was falling because approximately 1000 feet above Ferelden He and Draco were remolecularized in midair.

"GODDAMN YOU CYSEROOOOO!" Garret cursed at the top of his lungs as he plummeted to the ground. He spotted Draco swooping down beside him carrying his Dragon Amulet. The DragonLord stretched his arm out to grasp the amulet. He was just about to grab it when a crow flew into Draco causing the young dragon to drop the amulet.

"Shit!" Garrett made nose dive toward the amulet swiping at it, he touched it several times with is finger tips but he could get a firm grasp. He saw the ground growing closer, he made one last grab for the amulet this time he got it in his hands, and he called out in draconic tongue, **"UNLEASH THE DRAGON WITHIN"**

Draco grew in size assuming his titian form he began to grow fur over his scales, his wing and tail began to grow feathers, this is the form that most of lore was familiar with, the form of the Angelic White Dragon.

Draco swooped down under Garrett, allowing the DragonLord to land safely on his back. Draco spread his wings to cause wind resistance and flapped few times to slow their descent to the ground.

Once on the ground Draco shrank back into it small form. Garret began to survey their surroundings and assess the situation. They were in a small clearing in a forest he didn't recognize and he looked above to see the sky was still dark. He didn't sense another presence nearby and assumed it was safe for time being.

"It seems we'll be camping out for a while Draco" Garrett said plunging his sword in the grounded and leaned against it. He sat crossed legged with Draco curled up in his lap, he wrapped his cloak together to serve as a blanket for the two of them. Slowly both DragonLord and Dragon closed their eyes for some much need sleep.

* * *

In the Black City Fen'Harel sat on his throne, his elbows rested on the throne's arm rests, his hands entwined together covering the lower half of his helmet.

"**Enter"** Fen'Harel hollowed voice rang out. A Shadow Warrior entered and kneeled before the DoomKnight. **"You have succeeded in your task I assume."**

"**Yes my Lord, the schematics have been planted and machine was made. As we speak my lord, Garrett Hawke is now within your domain." **The Shadow Warrior reported

"**Good. I have another assignment for you, I sense that our little hero is currently in the fade, eliminate him." **Fen'Harel ordered

"**Yes my Lord" **The Shadow Warrior stood up and bowed before leaving

"**You realize you could have killed Garrett Hawke yourself now as he is, yet you sent one of our finest soldiers to his death. Why is that?" **Andraste asked

"**I have my reasons" **Fen'Harel replied before focusing his attention on his crystal ball. The ball showed sleeping beast of a dragon, it skin was rotting and pieces of its flesh were peeling off its pinkish flesh.

"**Arise Urthemiel! Arise and serve me for I am your Maker!" **Fen'Harel commanded. The Archdemon's eyes snap open hearing its master's command. Rising from his long dormant state letting loose a roar that shook the Deep Roads to it very core. The fifth Archdemon, Urthemiel Dragon of Beauty has awoken from its slumber. And the only one to witness the Archdemon's awakening was a single darkspawn emissary known only as the Architect.

* * *

Hawke was having a good dream, he dreamed of the past of not war and bloodshed but dreams of the family he left behind.

He was ten years old and his family was having a picnic out on a sunny afternoon. He was playing with the twins while their mother was making sandwiches for them. Their father was supervising them, a content simile on his face. Then dark clouds began to form rain fell, thunder boomed and lightning crashed along the ground. His family was gone nowhere to be found he was alone.

The scenery changed he was on the battlefield during the undead invasion but everything was frozen in time his fellow paladins were frozen in mid combat against the undead. He was in his signature DragonLord Armor the Ultimate Brand of Glory was in his hands. slowly time unfroze as he heard the groans of the undead and saw a skeleton's bony fingers begin to curl and it's head began turning to his direction. His fellow paladins also turned their attention to him but something was terribly wrong their eyes were hollow, their teeth rotten, their skin was deathly pale and their armor turned charred black. His comrades had joined the ranks of the undead, in the place of where his fellow Paladins had once stood were no replaced by ghoulish DeathKnights letting out an unholy screech.

He mutter silent prayer, shielding himself from the dark magic that gave life to the undying as the undead legion charged forward. It was time to show them why they called him the Paladin-DragonLord.

Garrett blocked an oncoming wave of spear wielding skeletons with his shield then thrusting it to knock the spears out of the way before slashing through the brittle bones of the skeletons. Charging forward the DragonLord crossed blades with a Deathknight Warrior, its blade radiate fiery heat. The DeathKnight parried Garrett's blade and swung towards his left hip. Luckily for Hawke the DeathKnight was dumb enough to swing where his shield was, blocking the attack he rammed his blade through the DeathKnights abdomen and pulled out his sword before bringing it down again imitating a bite of dragon, the sword struck the DeathKnight in the middle of its head and made it way down exiting its crotch splitting it in two.

On instinct, the DragonLord dodged to his right getting a cut on his left cheek however avoided getting stabbed in the back the head. Behind him was another DeathKnight holding a pair of twin daggers. Whirling around Garrett used his momentum to slash across the DeathKnight Rouge. The DeathKnight however ducked from the DragonLord's swing and sprang back up with his blades poised at the DragonLord's unprotected sides. The poison coated daggers cut though the chainmail under the plate digging deep into DragonLord's hip. Garrett cursed under his breath, he raised his leg and delivered a swift kick knocking the DeathKnight down to the floor. Turning his blade gripping the handle upside down he stabbed the offending Deathknight in the chest, it let out an unintelligible gurgle before it died.

Groaning he pulled out the pair of daggers quickly like a sticky used bandage, he could feel the poison affecting him slightly. He cast a quick healing spell on himself he entered the fray again but found that he couldn't move, his feet were caught by roots of a possessed dead tree. The Slimes and EvilEyes took advantage of the DragonLord's immobile state and attacked, the Slimes jumped on Garret's body burning him with their corrosive bodies while the EvilEyes swarm around him ramming into him with their small bodies. Hawke shook violent shaking off the Slimes and batting away the EvilEyes only for them to comeback as fast as they were shaken off. He then let out aura of pure Holy Energy blasting off the Slimes on his body and cast a shining light towards the EvilEyes blinding them causing to them to ram into each other and fall to the ground. He then conjured a holy spear of throwing it at the possessed tree binding him.

Now freed from the roots, Garrett focused a ball of Holy Energy into his hand and released it into the sky, then he channeled the Spirit of the Energy Dragon. Soon the Lightning bolts and Swords of Eternal Light rained from the skys, flying and tall creatures were struck by lightning while the others were struck by swords made from pure light. However his attacks hit a dark barrier when it came in near contact with a DeathKnight Mage.

**"Freeze!" **The DeathKnight casts it spell sending a cone of ice towards him. Garrett could feel as his armor began to lock together from the intense cold, struggling against it the DragonLord pushed on pure willpower alone, he span his blade upwards delivering a devastating spinning strike. He kept a close distance to prevent the DeathKnight from casting spells, unfortunately she had a skeleton by her side wielding a large hammer keeping him at bay while the DeathKnight casts her spells. Hawke blocked another strike from the skeleton and then used his blade to uppercut the skeletal minion staggering it and blasted it with concentrated Holy Energy. Jumping high into the air he delivering another spinning strike then crashing came down to the earth with Holy Energy blasting back all with in his radius.

Garrett began to sing a prayer, calling upon the Holy Phoenix a spirit revered by the Paladin Order. The Golden Phoenix swooped down firing shining rays of golden light down upon the undying horde, it concentrated it beam towards the DeathKnight Mage. The DeathKnight brought up a shield of composed of dark magic to defend itself, the shield didn't hold long before it began to crack and eventually shatter. Garrett charged forward delivering the final blow, he brought his blade down the DeathKnight's collar bone cutting through to its armpit slicing it in two pieces. There were still plenty of undead yet, channeling the power of Earth Dragon Spirit, a barrier of natural energy shield him from harm, he charged entering the fray of battle once more.

"Hyah!" Garret yelled out summoning and throwing yet another spear of shining light at a nearby skeleton minion before hacking at another with his longsword. Garret's breath was haggard; he had lost count of how many undead he had slain. The foul smell of decaying still lingered under the red sky he had been fighting undead for what seems like hours on ends.

**"Dragon Soul" **Garrett shouted in Dragon tounge blasting through the last of the undead. He surveyed the battlefield seeing that all of the undead abominations have been slain. He then saw a lone figure coming out of Doomwoods, a warrior wearing armor as black as night, the armor was large and bulky adorn with deadly spikes. On the warrior's head was a parasitic Evil Eye and in his hand was the parasitic Ill Fortune Axe, he recognized both items from the Fire War.

"**My Master desires your end! You shall fall to blade this day hero!" ** The Shadow Warrior announced

"By all means, try" Garrett taunted he felt his skin harden as scales began to replace his skin when he channeled power from the Darkness Dragon Spirit.

The Shadow Warrior let loose a war cry and charged head on berserker like at Hawke rearing his axe back and swung with all his might at Garrett.

Garrett raised his shield to defend himself, the axed clashed with his shield however his knees buckled slightly from the intense pressure of axe against his shield. He sent mana to his eyes and activated his Dragon eyes, angling his shield he parried the axe and slashing at the Shadow Warrior, he had drawn blood but the warrior didn't even seem fazed.

Their weapons clashed against each other's, Garrett had used his Dragon Bite and Dragon Rush techniques simultaneously in quick succession only to meet minimal results at the same time he had to block his opponent's onslaught of blows. Garrett was running low on mana and his breath was ragged what the fuck was this guy made of? It felt like he was fight against a steel wall!

The Shadow Warrior brought his axe down diagonally against Garrett's chest slashing though his armor effectively drawing large amounts blood. Blood spewed from his wound, Garrett gritted his teeth trying to suppress the pain. Channeling mana into his arm to strengthen it he raised his shield he bashed the Shadow Warrior staggering him.

While his opponent was staggered Garrett wasted no time and called upon the spirit of the Wind and Water Dragons to heal his wounds and rejuvenate him back into fighting condition. He then called up the spirit of the Light Dragon to aid him, his blade began to glow a blinding light and charged.

The Shadow Warrior recovered from Garrett's attack, letting loose another war cry charged on head with a power attack planning to beat Garrett on brute strength alone. Their attacks met in the middle of the battlefield, both opponents trying to gain the upper hand pushing against each other before being flung backwards, the resulting clash of the two attacks created a pressure so powerful that it forced the combatants apart.

Both warriors prepared their final blow to each other, the brutish Shadow Warrior charged again while Garrett's morphed into a pair wings his blade pointed at his charging opponent.

"**DRAGON HEART" **Garrett whispered in Draconic. He propelled forward swooping back forth slashing at his opponent. Garrett landed softly on his feet after delivering the last strike to his opponent. The Shadow Warrior fell forward never to rise again.

Then there was silence, Garrett then heard a slow clapping behind him. '_Impossible he can't still alive after that!' _he thought

Garrett turned his head and came face to face with the DoomKnight Fen'Harel **"Well… well…. It seems you've managed go toe to toe against one of best soldiers and come out victorious, I must say I am impressed." **Fen'Harel stated his wolf like helmet glaring at him.

"Who are you? Where is this place? You can't fool me, this may look like the battlefield of the undead invasion but there is... an unnatural pull around this place." Garrett demanded addressing the DoomKnight. Garrett was wary of him, he recognized the armor it was the same armor that Sepulchure wore. The blade he carried radiated with dark energy, he certain that it was a Doom Weapon.

**"You may call me Dreaded Wolf for that is what I am and as for where you are in the Fade, my domain." **Fen'Harel answered.

The Fade, it has been a long time since he's heard it, the Fade didn't exist in Lore that could only mean he was back in Thedas, back to the Templars, back to place that oppressed mages for being mages… back to where his family is… Shaking of his stray thoughts, he refocused on the DoomKnight in front of him. "Why did sent someone to kill me? What is your reason for being here?" Garrett demanded no letting his guard slip.

**"I have been watching you Garrett Hawke for a long time, I've been watching ever since you stopped the undead invasion up to the point when you defeating the Full Darkness. To put it simply, you are a nuisance that must be eliminated before you become a problem however I had reason to send him, it was to test you." **Fen'Harel explained

"Test me?" Garrett's eye narrowed

**"Yes, to test you I want you to join me." **Fen'Harel stated

"And if I refuse" Garret asked gripping his blade harder.

**"I never said you had a choice, you either join or perish alongside all of Lore." **Fen'Harel said indifferently.

"Hmm… join the guy who just sent someone to kill me or perish… I'll have to choose… Option 3 none of the above!" Garrett yelled charging at the Doomknight his blade full of fiery energy gathered from the essence of the Fire Dragon Spirit.

**"Pity" **Fen'Harel frowned beneath his helmet. Garrett's blade never made contact, his attack hit some sort of invisible force field.

**"Did you forget that when I said this is my domain? Everything in the fade I control… including you!" **Fen'Harel stated bringing his blade the Necrotic Sword of Doom onto Garrett's shoulder. Garrett's armor took the brunt of the blow but force behind it was enough to dislocate his arm rendering his shield arm useless.

"Fuck!" Garrett cried out he was sure if he didn't have his armor on his arm would have likely been severed. Fen'Harel then delivered an uppercut to Garrett's gut. Staggering back Garrett gasped as all the air was forced out of him, Fen'Harel then proceeded to kick him in the ribs. Garrett fell backwards on his back he could feel his ribs crack from the DoomKnight's kick.

Garrett coughed up some blood, the taste of his own blood mixed with bile stained his tongue. He craned his neck to glance at Fen'Harel who was poising his blade to stab Garrett where he laid.

**"This is the end Garrett Hawke" **Fen'Harel said in a low daunting voice.

Garret winced squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head away waiting for the blow to end his life. Surprisingly it never came.

**"…rett…Garrett! Garrett Wake up!"** Garrett's eyes snapped open gasping for air, his heart beating wildly. He could still taste the blood in his mouth. He looked down at the young dragon looking at him worriedly.

**"Garrett are you alright? You were thrashing around in your sleep" **Draco asked worried

"I'm fine Draco, it was... just a very realistic nightmare that's all" Garrett assured the young dragon. He looked around and saw the sun was high in the sky, it was day and they better get a move on, if they want to figure out where they were. After eating some food rations they packed up their belongings and headed off in a random direction, hopefully near civilization.

* * *

An Done

Okay that was another chapter finished it was actually a lot harder than I thought it would be oh well

Anyhow I still need help on this story feel free to send my ideas or even write part of it and pm me. I've also run into a problem... What should Happen Next send your suggestions in the review if you would so kindly


End file.
